Adeus
by Hyde 'Kyuubi no Yoku
Summary: Um sentimento. Uma lágrima. Apenas três palavras.


**Adeus**

Olhava para a pista de aterrissagem pela imensa janela do aeroporto. Via um dos aviões pousarem na pista de decolagem, seus cabelos rosa, passa a mão pelos seus cabelos curtos rosados, com seu olhar perdido em algum ponto e sua mente em algum lugar. Uma mão pousa sobre seu ombro lhe chamando a atenção, um sorriso doce desenhado nos lábios da jovem de cabelos castanhos escuros presos em Marias-chiquinhas altas, olhos igualmente aos seus cabelos.

_kanashii hodo hikari dashita shiroi yami kirisaku tsubasa ni nare_

_(Torne-se uma asa que corta a pálida escuridão  
lutando com sua tristeza)_

-Amy-chan...esta quase na hora do seu vôo. –falou agora com um sorriso triste em seus lábios.-

Amy: arigato por vir me chamar cream-chan. –falou retribuindo o sorriso igualmente triste. –

As duas meninas se aproximaram de um grupo de amigos que estavam reunidos conversando distraidamente, até se silenciarem quando as duas meninas se aproximaram e todos estavam com um ar de tristeza em volta de si. Todos com um sorriso de tristeza nos lábios e alguns com os olhos marejados de lagrimas.

_tsumetai taiyou ni terasarete'ta  
_

_kainarasareta jiyuu ga ata  
_

_kagami ni utsutta kiseki no yoru  
_

_MASUKU o hazushi hajimeta My Soul_

_(Minha pouca liberdade é iluminada por um sol gélido_

_E na noite miraculosa refletida no espelho,  
_

_minha alma livrou-se desta máscara  
_

_Do outro lado daquele muro o desespero  
_

_e a esperança dividem o mesmo rosto)_

Uma garota de cabelos grisalhos abraçou com força a de cabelos rosados, com lagrimas grossas escorrendo de sua face, balbuciando palavras que nem ela mesma entendia.

Rouge: não esqueça da gente pequena. –falou se afastando um pouco da menor sorrindo para a mesma. –

Amy: jamais...-falou deixando uma lagrima escorrer por sua face. –ele não veio né?

Knuckles: deixa ele pra lá. Ele não merecia estar aqui. –falou cruzando os braços. – depois do que ele fez com você...melhor que ele não apareça mesmo.

O sorriso de esperança que estava no rosto da jovem logo se foi, deixando uma expressão triste e decepcionada. Olhava para o portão de embarque de seu avião, que só esperava-a atravessá-lo.

_kuzurete yuku kabe no mukou wa  
_

_zetsubou mo kibou mo onaji kao suru  
_

_mitasarenai kokoro aru nara  
_

_tobitateru shuumatsu no PUROROOGU e_

(_Se seu coração não estiver satisfeito,  
_

_refaça aquele prólogo infinito da sua vida  
_

_Neste mundo de vento afiado como lâminas,  
_

_o que eu devo proteger?)_

**_Atenção para os passageiros do vôo 489. Por favor se dirijam-se para o portão de embarque. _**

Chegou à hora, e nada dele aparecer, deixou mais algumas lagrimas escorrerem por seu rosto, abraçando seus amigos e pegando suas malas seguindo para o portão de embarque.

_yaiba no you na kaze fuku sekai  
_

_mamorubeki mono wa nan na no ka?  
_

_hitotsu hitotsu itami o shiru tabi  
_

_hontou no jibun e to chikadzuku_

_(Quanto mais conheço a dor,  
_

_mais me sinto próximo de meu verdadeiro "eu")_

Não parava em nenhum lugar, continuava a correr. Corria como um desesperado, não podia deixá-la ir antes de dizer que a amava. Nada mais importava agora, queria vê-la pela ultima vez, queria abraçá-la, queria beijá-la, queria dizer que a amava pela ultima vez.

_kieyuku Fake Light  
_

_umareyuku True Light  
_

_kono te ni..._

(_A falsa luz está desaparecendo  
_

_A verdadeira luz está nascendo nestas mãos...)_

Caminhava calmamente para o portão de embarque, lágrimas grossas percorriam sua face, seus olhos esverdeados encarando o nada enquanto caminhava em linha reta para o portão, até uma voz conhecida invadir seus ouvidos a fazendo parar e encarar quem era.

_Sonic..._

Arfando de cansaço, encara aquela que um dia o amou, aquela que agora estava partindo por sua causa, aquela que ele tinha feito sofrer. Grossas lágrimas escorriam de sua face revelando o que estava sentindo ao vê-la na direção daquele portão.

Sonic: Amy...-falou sem desviar o olhar das esmeraldas que o encarava. – Aishiteru Amy...

Amy: Aishiterumo Sonic...Sayoonara.

_shiroku somaru yami tsukinukete  
_

_atarashii jidai o kizamitsudzukero  
_

_tokihanashita kokoro no mama ni  
_

_hateshinaku tsudzuite'ku byakuya o tobe_

_(Este meu esforço através da noite pálida  
_

_irá criar a nova era  
_

_Com seu coração liberto,  
_

_voe em direção daquela noite branca)_

_**Fim.**_

_**Olá amores *-***_

_**Estou aqui deixando uma song fic para vcs. Sei que alguns nao gostaram e outros espero que gostem *leva pedrada* x_x**_

_**Bom...vou ficando por aqui ;) Até  
**_


End file.
